Atobe's Little Pet
by ice flow
Summary: Yet another one of Atobe Keigo's fiancees come to his high school. But in this school, there is a particular tradition that many may partake in, but very few come away winners, always losing to Atobe's pet. Will she pass or lose to the pet? Adorable AtoJi


**Title**: Atobe's Little Pet  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: AU, General  
**Rating**: Hard R  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Yet another one of Atobe Keigo's fiancees come to his high school. But in this school, there is a particular tradition that many may partake in, but very few come away winners, always losing to Atobe's pet. Will she pass the test? Or will she lose to the pet?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned PoT, I can guarantee you that there would be a side series that had AtoJi fluff, epicness, and graphic smut running at the same time as the main series...and the main series would include AtoJi anyways also. Duh. =P

* * *

The slick vehicle smoothly came to a stop outside elegant metal gates before a butler opened the side door. A young teenaged girl stepped daintily out of the limousine, looking around her at the marble stone walls with a look of disdain clear on her face.

"Why did you not stop inside of the school?" She looked down her nose at her servants.

"Mistress, we contacted the school administration, but they refused to open the gate for us. They said you would be allowed to walk up to the main building for registration, or not at all."

"What?!" She scowled. Damned school administration. Didn't they know who she was?! And shouldn't her fiancee have had made sure she was able to get in? He was student council president, Atobe Keigo, after all. "Fine. Take my bags." She told her butler. She would have to find some dupe in this school who'd be willing to carry her stuff for her, and quick, she thought, as they walked up the side gate and up the path to the school.

There were no people around, luckily, since it was in the middle of the day and students were still in class. After she registered, she quickly found her room and settled in. She looked at the other side of the room disdainfully. Everything was of average quality. At least her roommate was neat, she supposed. Seeing that she still had another three hours before everyone else was let out, she decided to take a nap.

She woke up to the sound of a door slamming open, as her roommate returned. She observed the girl. Large, round glasses, short hair, red headband, a little nerdy looking in a way.

"You must be the new student. I'm Tsubaki. You are?"

She looked at the hand held out to her and barely gave a shake before letting go. "Mai." She curtly said. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"Well, I might as well show you around then. Any particular place you wanted to see?"

She thought for a moment. "Where do they hold the social gatherings?"

"Social gatherings?" Tsubaki looked at her skeptically. "There isn't a specific place. Everything's everywhere. It just depends on what people want to do. I suppose if you were looking for something more...outgoing, you would go to the nightclub. It's open every Friday."

"Nightclub?" Mai frowned. It sounded so...plebeian.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you're looking for where all the 'in-crowd' goes, right?"

Mai looked at her in surprise. How did she know?

"Well, that's where they all go. I'll go with you tonight, just this once. It'd be fun to see the stars of the night again, but it's a really wild and rough crowd. Anything you do there can really affect your life."

"Like what?" Mai doubted a nightclub could be that wild, especially if it was an on-campus one.

Tsubaki grinned at her. "Newcomers sometimes try for the grand prize: a night with Atobe Keigo."

"What?!" Mai stared at the other girl in disbelief. No way, her fiancee was a prize? What was going on?!

"Yeah! Atobe-sama's always on the dance floor for at least an hour each time. If you manage to get to him before anyone else does and make him keep you, he's yours for the night." Tsubaki then smiled ruefully. "Of course, there's always a catch."

Mai sighed in relief at that. No way was her future husband going to constantly have hussies all over him. She wouldn't stand for it! "What's the catch? And don't they all know he already has a fiancee?"

"Well, everyone knows he has a fiancee, well, multiple ones--it's actually what started this tradition, actually--but he doesn't like the idea of being tied down like that. So, he and his friends figured out a way for him to drive away all the girls chosen for him. Chases his family up to wall to be honest. We've all heard them arguing at one point or another.

But anyways, the plan was that anyone who could convince him to keep him or her for the night would remain in a relationship with him, along with that one night to do anything they wanted in his company. All fiancees would have to go through the process if they ever wanted a chance with him also, or he'd keep his current relationship and refuse to marry. His parents are still arranging marriages for him, but none of them have succeeded. All the girls either run off crying and transfer or give up on him and stay."

Mai stared, speechless. What kind of system was this?! "And the school allows this?!" She demanded.

Tsubaki shrugged. "The school has no control over it. The club's his, after all. Anyone's welcome to come and watch him dance with his pet, but any challengers have to either show up before his pet does or manage to draw him away from his current pet."

"I see." Mai narrowed her eyes. Waitasec. "Did you say 'him or her' earlier?!"

"Yeah. He's not too picky. Some guys go for it, but they've all failed. Some people, girls OR guys, he leaves before they even touch him. Pity for them, really. Some are humiliated by it, but some laugh it off."

What the hell...Mai was going to have to assert her position as soon as possible. But first, she'd check out what they did for herself first.

* * *

* * *

Mai looked around her in wonder. It was a pretty good club, actually. Wild, yes, especially with all the alcohol being served and the type of grinding the dancers were doing on the dancefloor, but it had a good atmosphere.

"Look, we're just in time." Tsubaki shouted over the music as she led her towards the dancefloor .

Mai gasped and stared as she saw her fiancee for the first time since arriving at the school. He was HOT. Extremely so. Tight leather pants, an open silk shirt, a chain adorning his neck, an earring in one ear. He was moving along to the music as everyone cheered and watched. Mai rather thought that he looked like he was having sex with the air around him. For the first three songs, no one moved into the circle where Atobe was.

Then a brunette girl in a mini jean skirt and black boots walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. Mai had to admit the girl had taste though. Instead of something skanky, she wore what seemed like a pink shirt under a white three-quartered sleeve dress shirt with the ends tied, revealing a pale stomach.

Then Mai growled when she saw just what the girl was doing with HER fiancee. The girl was practically attempting to have sex with him, grinding her ass against him like that.

She looked around her bewilderedly when everyone merely cheered the two on. She scowled as she looked back at the couple dancing. What was so special about that girl anyways? She was skinny and short, and her eyes were a normal, plain brown color. Compared to her own rich, luxurious ebony black hair, cerulean blue eyes, perfectly pale and smooth skin, and perfectly proportioned body, the other girl was NOTHING! That bitch was flat! She continued to silently rage as her roommate cheered with everyone else.

When they got back to their room later that night, she sat down on her bed angrily.

"Ahh...that was fun!" Tsubaki grinned at her. "What'd you think?"

"I think that bitch needs to stay away from MY fiancee!"

Tsubaki blinked at her. "Oh. You're one of THEM." The girl said 'them' as if it were something that had crawled out of the dumpster or sewage system.

Mai ignored it and instead, stomped over to the restroom and slammed the door shut.

It seemed Atobe-sama had another one to deal with this year. And just when it had looked like the rest of this last semester was going to be uneventful. Tsubaki sighed. Oh well. At least they were guaranteed another great show, she grinned.

* * *

The next week, Mai went alone to the nightclub, this time, dressed in a fashionable leather dress that barely covered her bottom half and black leather boots. Her make up was nicely done, eyes outlined to look bigger, lashes extended so they were longer, lip gloss, and everything she could do to accentuate her features.

When she reached the dancefloor, she saw that a blond haired girl with two pigtails was going to walk onto the stage, and quickly ran forward so that she reached the circle first. When she saw that the blond had stopped at the edge of the circle, she smirked. She sauntered up to Atobe and wrapped her arms around her fiancee's neck and purred in his ear as she pressed her body against his, grinding against him as he moved back.

She didn't realize that he had instead minimized his movements so that he was barely touching her, and so, was insulted when he shoved her aside and took the blond from earlier into his arms, grinding into said blond instead. The blond had her back to him and had one hand twirling one of her ponytails.

Mai glared at her. What was so special about this one? SHE was better! This bimbo wore a simple long sleeved shirt and short shorts. She didn't even have an makeup on! Why did he push her aside for HER?

She stomped off frustrated, not noticing the murmurs around her, muttering about her behavior.

* * *

When next week, she found the same blonde rubbing herself against Atobe again, she turned around and exited, seething. Was that the little pet of Atobe's?

When she reached her room and hissed out at Tsubaki about Atobe's pet being blond, Tsubaki merely told her that he liked blonds.

Her rage carried over into the next week. However, this time, she brought backup. When she had asked Tsubaki about the policy on outsiders at the club, the girl had said that it was fine. There was no rule against bringing people from the outside in, but that the person who brought them in were responsible for said person.

So she brought her brother. She told him that there was this one pretty girl that she knew would like him, and he bought it. Especially after she said that the girl was an easy lay. Her brother was stupid like that, despite the fact that no, he was not mentally retarded. Just dumb in general.

And so, when they arrived, she waited until the blonde showed up again, about to walk into the circle, and sent her brother after the girl. He managed to pull her out of the circle and off to the bar as Mai stepped back into the circle.

She purred at him. "Nice night, isn't it. Kei-go?" She said, flirtily. She didn't notice the man rolling his eyes at her. After a few songs, she noticed that he had stopped dancing. "What's wrong? Am I wearing too much?" She asked, trying to be coy.

Atobe glared at her. "Excuse me." He coldly stated before walking off in the direction of the bar. She growled in frustration. He was trying to humiliate her! She would NOT stand for it! She stomped her way over to the bar after him, only to witness the blonde from earlier slapping her brother even as he held her down with one arm and tried to run his hand up her skirt.

What she hadn't expected was the roar of rage that came from Atobe as he suddenly appeared before the two and punched her brother in the face, breaking his nose. She watched, frustrated when Atobe checked the blond over to see if anything had happened to her or not, to the point of smoothing down her short skirt and running his hands up and down her arms. Then he turned to Mai's brother and made as if to step on the teen's stomach, but the blond pulled him back and stopped him.

"No! Don't!" She pleaded. "You'll break his ribs!"

"And that should concern Ore-sama, why?" Atobe sounded as if he were suppressing his rage.

"You don't need his family suing you." She simply stated.

Atobe looked frustrated for a moment before he finally stepped back, bringing his arm around the blond and leading her away out of the club.

Mai glared at her brother. "You failed." She hissed. "Why didn't you take her around back before you did that?!"

He glared back. "'Iz not like anyone cares."

But they did care. And care they did. Especially if the glares she received in the next weeks said anything about it.

* * *

When she reached her class on Monday morning after the incident, she was already fed up with all the glares and hisses going her way. It suddenly seemed as if everyone was angry at her. Why? It wasn't as if she did anything wrong. Atobe was free game at this school, after all. Even if he did legally belong to her.

Exiting her class that day, however, she literally bumped into someone as she walked out the door. Apparently, the boy had been walking too close to the door.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She blinked at him. He was the first one all weekend to be nice to her. Everyone else, whether girls or boys, were all mad at her for some unexplainable reason.

"Well, yes."

"Well, that's good. See ya!" He grinned at her before making as if to walk away.

She called him back before she lost her nerve. "Wait!"

The boy turned back to look at her. "Hmm?"

Vaguely, she noted that he was shorter than her, surprisingly. Not a lot of guys were that short nowadays, especially for someone in his last year, if his uniform had anything to say about it. "I...I wanted to know if you knew why everyone is mad at me? What did I do?"

The boy froze. "I...."

"Jirou!"

They both looked up to see Atobe standing a few yards away. Atobe was still glaring at her. The boy beside her called back in affirmative before telling her that he needed to leave.

"Sorry, I have to go now." He gave her another smile before slowly...limping? his way over to Atobe.

She wondered what was wrong with him. It would explain why he was so close to the wall, and therefore the door, though. When she turned to go in the opposite direction, she was confronted by a group of girls.

They looked at her disdainfully. "You don't know why everyone's mad at you." They stated, as if it was something to laugh at.

Mai kept a neutral expression. "No, I don't."

They laughed at her mockingly. "The little traitor doesn't know why she's isolated."

"Ohh..what's she going to do next? Bring a serial killer into school?"

"Oh, hey, you'd better watch out, what if she brings another rapist into the school again."

Mai kept silent. They continued to laugh mockingly at her, before abruptly stopping.

They coldly stared at her. "You don't know why. You brought someone onto campus just to rape Atobe-sama's pet, and you're confused as to why we all hate you? Hmph. Get it through your head. No one messes with Atobe-sama and gets away with it."

They all left her.

She silently walked back to her room as she pondered. Why were they so protective of that little pet? Didn't any of the other girls try to get Atobe? There was no way no one did. So why did they support that little 'pet' so much? It made absolutely no sense!

She threw her pillow at the wall in frustration.

* * *

That Friday, she didn't spend her time preparing to got o the nightclub. instead, during the time she would be spending doing her makeup, she took a walk around school instead. When she reach the end of one of the halls in the other wing, however, she was surprised to hear voices.

"Almost done.....there!" A female voice chirped.

"How's that, Ji-chan?" Another girl asked.

"Perfect." The third one purred as the other two girls squealed.

She quickly ran around the corner to hide as they came out. She peered around to see who had been in the room, and realized that 'Ji-chan' was most likely Atobe's pet. The blond's hair was delicately curled so that it hung in loose curls about her shoulders, and her make up looked freshly put on. The other two were dressed normally.

"C'mon! Let's get you to Atobe-sama!" The two girls giggled before dragging the blond with them.

She stepped out behind the corner and watched the three run off. She didn't understand why all these people would help the blond. It didn't make any sense!

She ended up walking back to her room more confused than ever.

* * *

Two weeks later, she asked Tsubaki why it was that everyone was so protective of Atobe's blond pet. She had gone back to the night club last week, and and felt eyes watching her every movement the entire time, especially if she got anywhere close to the blond.

"If everyone's so protective of the little thing, then that little tradition you told me about will never work!"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at her. "I had told you that, before I knew you were one of the targets of that game, that is. That tradition is meant to get rid of Atobe-sama's fiancees. And everyone likes Atobe-sama's pet because they all know that's who Atobe-sama loves. Besides the tradition's only fun when there aren't any fiancees pursuing him around.

His pet dresses up in different costumes every week and then Atobe-sama has to be able to tell who each person that dances with him is. Some lucky girls get to dance with him for a song, but he knows within a minute who the person with him is and whether or not it's his pet in disguise. He's nice about it though.

You saw them that first day. That brunette he was with that night."

Mai blinked. "That was the same person?!"

"Yep."

Mai stared, dumbstruck. But they had looked completely different.

Tsubaki giggled. "The goal of the game is to confuse Atobe-sama as much as possible. He still gets his prize at the end, and everyone has fun. Besides, Atobe-sama likes seeing his little blond in different outfits. It's even gotten pretty raunchy at times." She winked.

Mai shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, there are some fiancees who have stayed in this school. After they figured out that they didn't have a chance with Atobe-sama and met his pet, they were pretty much hooked on seeing them together." Tsubaki grinned at her.

"What?"

"They're cute together. Wait till you see one of their regular favorites. They've been toning it down ever since you came, but if you show that you don't care anymore, they might go back to their little habits." The girl winked at her.

"I suppose." And so, Mai decided to not go to the nightclub for the next month. And during that month, she gained a new friend aside from her roommate. Her classmates were starting to stop glaring at her, but they still didn't like her. On the other hand, she had often spoken to the boy she had run into that one day. Jirou, wasn't it?

The boy was quite nice. Adorable really, with his sleepy and cheerful attitude. He reminded her of some fluffy pet someone would keep around and cuddle. Sometimes he would be called away by Atobe, or one of his other friends, but sometimes, he would stay and talk to her until it was time for class.

* * *

At the end of her third month at the school, she decided to go back to the nightclub. Maybe she'd catch what Tsubaki had been talking about. She had the surprise of her life when she reached the front of the circle, however.

There, in the center of the circle, was her new friend, Jirou, and Atobe, intensely making out and grinding against each other. The blond was wearing a thin tanktop with a fishnet shirt over it, along with tight jeans. But what more, she realized that Jirou was the same blond 'girl' who she had constantly seen dancing with Atobe.

She stared in shock as Jirou leaned up for a kiss from Atobe, even as he had his back to the wealthy heir and ground his ass against Atobe's front, and Atobe groped him, running his hand across a forming erection. She could see that Atobe was also in a similar state of arousal, and could only stare when Atobe reached behind Jirou and pulled a zipper down--Jirou had been wearing one of those pairs where the zipper was in back rather than in front--sliding his hand into the other's pants. Jirou broke off the kiss with a moan and left his arms hooked above his head around Atobe's neck.

"I want to fuck you." Atobe hissed into Jirou's ear. The crowd seemed to know what he had said, however, even though he hadn't announced it. They were experienced enough to read lips, and Atobe hadn't been hiding what he was saying. They cheered and chanted, telling the two to get on with it.

"Well?" Atobe whispered. "Feeling up to it?"

Jirou moaned. "I think your fiancee's in the crowd..."

"Then let's give her a show and show her just why she'll never measure up." Atobe purred as he slipped a finger into Jirou's body.

Jirou cried out. It had been too long since they had done it like this. He wasn't going to last long, and said as much to the taller teen, breathily whispering the words. Atobe merely smirked as he unzipped his down pants and entered the petite boy, all in a movement so well concealed that the crowd could only see that Jirou had suddenly seized up and screamed. Atobe smirked and groaned at how tight his lover was. They had definitely not been celibate anytime in the recent days, but it was exhilarating doing this in a crowd. Funnily, even though Jirou wasn't exactly keen on exhibitionism, Jirou had been the one to convince him the first time. Besides, the crowd loved it, and if that was what kept them loyal to protecting Jirou and supporting Jirou instead of his arranged fiancees, he honestly didn't mind doing it.

He did mind that they were seeing Jirou so sensual, and so, always quickly finished the blond off so that they could go somewhere more private to continue their activities. Atobe groaned as he thrust harshly in and out of his lover, even as the blond cried out. His coat blocked the crowd's view of what was happening between them, but they all knew what he was doing. He made sure to aim at Jirou's prostate, and managed to make Jirou release relatively quickly as he pressed the blond against him and nuzzle sweat-soaked locks. He quickly zipped them both up and then announced that the show was over, much to everyone's disappointment, before carrying Jirou out of the club.

Mai stood in shock at the show as the crowd slowly dispersed. THAT was what Tsubaki had been talking about?! That Atobe's pet hadn't been a girl at all, and that those costumes were merely play for them? That Atobe didn't even like the female species?! She had to admit that it was hot seeing them both like that though. She wandered back to her room in a daze. Perhaps she'd stay and join the crowd after all...

* * *

Atobe quickly made his way to one of his rooms very close to the nightclub and quickly unlocked the door to let them in, fumbling with the keys a bit as his mouth and vision was occupied by Jirou. They both fell through the doorway when the door finally opened, and Atobe kicked the door shut from his position above Jirou. He hungrily gazed at the blond, taking in the vision of flushed cheeks, of the heavily panting chest, the slim figure and the curve of the blond's hips.

Atobe dived back down for a kiss as he quickly stripped them both of their clothing, running his hands up and down Jirou's body as he did so. The blond raised his arms to Atobe's neck and brought the heir closer to him to deepen their kiss as tongues playfully fought for dominance. Jirou knew he would give in to Atobe, though. It was more fun that way, anyways. The blond had to moan when his lover broke the kiss and attacked his neck instead, leaving marks he had been wanting to make for the past three months. Now that Atobe's fiancee knew he was with Jirou--and didn't seem to care, judging from her reaction--he was free to do as he wanted.

Jirou cried out when Atobe roughly entered him again. He hadn't been fully stretched when Atobe had taken him in the club, but Atobe's cock had taken care of that little fact already, having had already caused him to release. Jirou pouted whenever he thought of that; it wasn't fair, Atobe would usually only make him come, and rarely would Atobe himself release. Jirou wanted to feel that mark of possession as they left the club! Especially when he was wearing a skirt. Everyone could see it then. He screamed when Atobe turned him onto his side and raised his leg, placing it over his shoulder, plunging into him harshly, in and out of him.

He screamed as that large cock rammed against his prostate repeatedly, bright spots forming in his vision as pleasure overwhelmed him. He mewled fitfully as he was stretched wide, the cock entering his body deeper and deeper, his sphincter stretched beyond its limit as the large sex organ entered his body over and over again and again. Still, he begged for Atobe to go deeper, harder, faster. He moaned as the cock rubbed against his insides, the friction giving him pleasure. When Atobe wrapped a fist around his member, he cried out at the double stimulation and released again, white fluids covering his stomach and floor.

His body clenched tight around the cock inside him, trying to keep it from exiting, trying to keep it within him, even as Atobe forcefully pulled out and thrust into his even tighter channel each time. As the large member struck his prostate again, Jirou came again, this time, milking Atobe of the heir's seed, the thick essence flowing inside of his body as Atobe continued to thrust, cock still hardened.

Jirou moaned softly at the little sparks of pleasure running through his body as Atobe drove hard into his relaxed body. He smiled in a post-orgasmic haze as his lover used his body, and gasped when another splash of hot fluid rushed through his anus, only to moan in disappointment when Atobe pulled out. He watched as the now flaccid cock dripped with seed and wondered what he himself looked like at the moment, wondered what Atobe thought of him. He was answered when Atobe came back with a camera and took a few pictures of him, clicking immediately, one after the other.

Jirou inwardly shrugged to himself as he laid there on the ground, too tired to protest. It felt like that night after he had almost gotten raped again. Atobe had been really mad and possessive at the thought of him being almost taken by someone else. He hadn't been able to walk for two days after that, and had limped through the next few days after that. He didn't mind though. It got the feel of that nasty man off of him in any case. A worried and possessive Atobe was the best combination in a lover he could ask for after that experience. Besides, knowing Atobe, there was probably a video camera installed somewhere anyways. Not like protesting the few obvious pictures being taken would help any.

When Atobe finished, he reached down and picked up his blond lover, starting in surprise at just how..._wet_, his lover was. "You're _wet_."

Jirou gave him a flat look. "And who's fault is that?"

Atobe stared in surprise at the retort before laughing and carrying the blond to the bedroom. "I'll get you cleaned up. Go on, take a nap."

And take a nap, Jirou did. He slept through the morning, too, leaving a certain heir frustrated as he attended class.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
